Better Kiss, Hotter Touch
by SereneCalamity
Summary: It was only meant to be a one time thing. So why couldn't Dom get her out of his head? Dotty. OneShot.


_Okay, so the title of this song is from a line in a Panic! at the Disco song called _Lying is The Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off_. It's a hot line, inspired me to write about a hot couple. If you guys have any requests or prompts for oneshots, I'm all ears :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the title of the song._

It had definitely been a mistake.

An absolutely _amazing _mistake—but a mistake all the same.

Because now when he saw her standing in a sports bra over the other side of the garage, he knew exactly what was underneath the thin material. And when she bent over in her leather mini skirts, he now knew just how perfect that ass was. And when he slept with some nameless racer chaser, she didn't compare.

Not even close.

Dominic Toretto let out a groan as he swallowed back more of his beer. The red head on his lap must've thought she had drawn the groan from his lips because she wiggled around on his lap some more. Dom's hand tightened around her waist, but it wasn't her that was getting him hard in his pants.

It was the Latina across the room.

Leticia Ortiz was leaning against a doorframe, casually drinking from a bottle of Corona, holding the neck between two fingers. She was talking to Leon Eppes, both of them laughing about something. She was the only girl at the party who wasn't flirting up a storm with some guy, batting her eyelashes up at them—even his own sister was all over some blonde guy she had been seeing lately. She was also probably wearing the most clothes out of every girl there. She had a tiny skirt on, which showed off her tanned legs, but she had thrown an oversized hoodie on over her singlet.

So why was it that he thought she looked hotter than every other chick there?

"Hey, are you even listening to me?" The red head sounded sulky. Dom looked over at her, drinking the rest of his beer slowly. She wasn't ugly, but she had that pixie look about her, like if he touched her too roughly she would break. And after last week, that really wasn't what he was after.

"I think you should move on, girl," Dom muttered, shifting her off his lap and getting off the couch. He walked through his lounge and toward the kitchen, brushing right past Letty.

She didn't even look at him.

That shouldn't frustrate him half as much as it did.

"What ya doing in here, brother?" Vince Martin asked, grinning from the doorway. Dom glanced over his shoulder at Vince and gave a one shouldered shrug as he looked out the kitchen window. Vince couldn't help but frown slightly and he put his beer bottle down on the kitchen table, coming over to stand next to Dom. "You good? You turned down a pretty fine girl in there." Another shrug. Now Vince was worried. "And you can't even talk now?"

"Just got a lot on my mind," Dom grumbled. Vince clapped his hands down on Dom's muscled shoulders and shook his lightly.

"Isn't that the point of Saturday nights? _Not _to think? Just get drunk and _get laid_," Vince laughed.

"Yeah, you're right," Dom turned around to face Vince, but in doing so, looked back in to the lounge. Letty was standing in the centre of the lounge looking back at him. There was no expression on her face, but when Dom's eyes flicked down over her body and to her legs before meeting her eyes once again, he saw her brown orbs dance and she shook her head.

Then she spun on her heel and was gone.

"You're right," Dom repeated, pushing past Vince and going back into the lounge. When he made it to the couch, the red head was still sitting there and she looked hopefully up at him when he stopped beside her. He gripped her elbow and pulled her up from the couch. She let out a little squeak but teetered after him willingly.

She'd have to do.

* * *

It was nearly three in the morning when Dom was walking the red head—Clarice—down to the front door. She was giggling and making way too much noise as she stumbled down the stairs and tripped over some cushions that were on the ground in the lounge. She wanted a kiss goodbye and he gave it to her, mainly just because he wanted her to get out. He let out a long breath as he shut the door and leaned against it.

"You should tell your skanks to keep their voices down," came a grumble from the stairway. Dom's head snapped up as he saw Letty coming down the stairs, rubbing at her eyes and blinking at him blearily. He felt his body reacting to the fact she was only in a pair of boy cut underwear and one of his shirts. Her hair was tangled around her face and her make up was smudged.

And she looked _far _hotter than any other chick that he had ever been with.

"Didn't mean to wake you up," Dom murmured as she walked into the kitchen. He licked his lower lip quickly as she got a cup out of the cupboard and filled it with water, her back still to him. Her underwear showed the perfect curve of her lower ass and Dom had to clench his hand into a fist to try and control himself. All he wanted to do was go over and grab her, devour her mouth with his.

Too bad last week was a one off thing.

She had made that pretty clear the next morning.

"Do we have any aspirin?" Letty's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. She was now bending over—ass sticking out—looking through the cupboard underneath the sink.

"You're _fucking _with me," Dom hissed under his breath, his eyes glued to her ass.

"What?" Letty asked.

"Nothing," Dom snapped. He came into the kitchen and pushed her away from the cupboard, maybe a little more roughly that he should have. Letty straightened up and moved away. He grasped the box of aspirin from behind a carton of plasters at the back of the cupboard and handed them to her. When their hands touched, Dom felt like he had been burned. He snatched his hand back, folding his arms across his chest. Letty raised an eyebrow up at him, a smirk playing on that mouth that was doing indescribable things to his body seven days ago.

"Got a problem, man?" She asked softly.

"You know what my problem is," Dom growled. The smirk was very clear now.

"Thought you just had that taken care of," she teased. Dom just glared down at her. Letty laughed slightly and put the box of aspirin down on the bench, taking a small step closer to him so that her chest was pressed against his folded arms. Doms fingers dug into his skin to stop himself from bruising her lips with his own. Letty seemed to sense the tension in Doms body and she pushed her lips together, the smile dropping. "I better head upstairs," her voice was soft as she reached up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. She grabbed the box of aspirin and exited the kitchen quickly, Dom's eyes following her.

"Fuck," he hissed.

* * *

_"Y-you…Realize…This is…Only h-happening…Because we're_ drunk...R-really _drunk,_"_ Letty's sentence kept breaking as Dom's lips kept meeting hers. They were stumbling backwards into his room, his hands already pulling at the hem of her shirt, his hands burning across her skin. Shivers were running through her body as his fingers skimmed over her stomach and she felt yet another uncontrollable lick of arousal shoot through her._

_"I know," he growled against her skin as they pulled apart. He ripped her shirt over her head and chewed on his lower lip as he took in her nearly naked torso. Her black bra clung to her full breasts and her stomach was quivering in anticipation. _

_"You gonna fucking touch me or what?" Letty hissed out, almost leaping into his arms, her hands behind his neck, pulling his face closer to hers. Dom was nearly knocked over by her enthusiasm and grinned against her mouth as he backed up quickly toward his bed, his knees buckling as they reached the mattress. He tumbled down and Letty crawled up his body, her legs clamped on either side of his hips and her mouth attacking his._

_Dom couldn't help but be taken aback by her ferocity, although he shouldn't have been. Letty didn't do anything halfway, and he was more than glad that her personality didn't change behind the bedroom walls. He flipped her over and threw her down on the bed, an arrogant smile crossing his handsome face as he took in her swollen lips and her glazed eyes. His hands went behind her back, tearing the bra away from her and then pulling his own shirt over his head, needing to feel their bare skin against each other... _

* * *

She was the only girl who had kept up with him, her eyes constantly challenging him.

And God it turned him on just thinking about it.

They were alone in the garage this Monday afternoon, the boys had all left earlier. It was almost seven o'clock, and it was dark, the only light coming from the lamp in the office. Dom was sitting in front of the computer, flicking through papers in front of him. Letty stood at the doorway, regarding him with soft eyes. He sensed her eyes on him and turned around in his seat, giving her that delicious half smile that made Letty's stomach squeeze.

"Hey," he mumbled.

"Hey," she replied. They carried on looking at each other for a few more moments before Letty came into the office and sat on the desk, her leg brushing against his arm. "You almost done? Ready to head home?"

"Yeah, maybe another ten minutes," Dom nodded. Letty nodded back, breathing out through her nose as she looked over his head. Dom watched her for a minute before going back to his work. A few minutes later he was done, and he stood up, stretching. Letty's eyes went down to his toned stomach that was revealed when his shirt lifted slightly. She swallowed hard when he met her eyes, the heat intensifying between them as he read the expression in her eyes. He could feel it affecting him and his fingers were curling from the tension. He took a step closer to her and Letty shook her head suddenly.

"Don't," she sighed. "We can't do this again."

"Why?"

"Because…Screwing while we're drunk is one thing. Screwing while we're sober is another thing all together," Letty let out another sigh as she ran her hand through her hair.

"I don't think it'd be a bad thing," Dom smirked at her and it affected Letty more than she wanted to let on. He closed the distance between them and put his hands on her thighs, squeezing them firmly and was rewarded by her sucking in a sharp breath. He leaned in close to her, his breath tickling her neck and then her ear as his lips brushed against her earlobe. "We're more than a little compatible, Letty. No one's made me burn the way you do…" That was all it took before Letty's lips were crashing against his and Dom's returned the pressure. His tongue battled hers, the need for each other making their movements frantic and slightly out of sync. The kiss became more teeth than tongue as he pulled her shirt over her head and she ripped his from his torso, her mouth leaving open mouthed kisses over his chest before coming back up to meet his. He pushed her legs apart, letting himself between her thighs and pressing his hardness against her.

Drunk sex with Letty had been amazing.

Sober sex with Letty had been mind blowing.

He didn't care where this _thing _led, as long as he took him back between Letty's legs and against her lips.

_Review xx_


End file.
